Mission Accomplished
by LightShadowsh
Summary: Miguel is a police officer who wants to arrest Voltaire Hiwatary... but when he meets Voltaire's grandson, will his mission be easier? or... Miguel Kai / Bryan Rei flames are welcome.
1. A Mission in The Mansion

Hello everyone

Hello everyone. This is a new story based an a doujinshi I made. This story has Beyblade characters, but it has no Beyblades or Bey tournaments… ok? Hope you enjoy it!

Author note: this fiction is a gift to my great friend Sonata Hirano. Since you love the pair Bryan Rei. And you hate Angst, I made it Action.

Oh, one other thing… Tenshi Of Freedom. You made me relies how hot the couple Miguel Kai. You are the one who gave me the idea of this fiction. I owe you a thanks… thank you!

Pair: Miguel x Kai / Bryan x Rei

Summary: Miguel is a police officer who wants to arrest Voltaire Hiwatari… but when he meets Voltaire's grandson… will his mission be easier? Or…

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Beyblade.

Mission Accomplished… chapter one…

Miguel ran his hand through his hair… he was sitting in a dark room with his companions. He was focused on his task. He didn't have a chance to look around or daydream. Just looking at the pictures that were performed by the projector.

"this one will be your mission Miguel" his eyes narrowed when his boss showed him some pictures of the person he is suppose to deal with.

"his name is Voltaire. He is seventy six." His boss started to give him the information "he is a business man, a very rich one. You can say he is filthy rich. He owns a plastic company, but this company is a cover for his real fortune. He actually deals with drugs, weapons and also there are rumors that he is doing other illegal things!"

The picture changed from the face of the man to a very big mansion "he lives in this mansion with only the maids and servants. No wife, no family." The man's voice was monotone. He was serious "unfortunately, we don't have any evident about this. You have to make sure to find some and try to be invisible. If he suspected _**anything**_, he can easily escape the country."

Miguel nodded "but sir. How can I do my investigating, if he is"

"you will be there as a servant. Your name will be Vincent." He nodded. "we have took care of everything, but we expect you to do your duty. You will be there and you have to not bring yourself attention. Gather the information we need."

Miguel nodded and stood "we expect you to bring all the info at the end of next month"

He nodded again "understood" then he left.

8888888

Two days later.

"ah! You must be Vincent. Am I right?" a young maid asked him. When he nodded she smiled "please do come in." she said and he smiled then entered.

"master Voltaire asked me to be your guide here until you master your work properly."

Miguel nodded "but, what am I going to do?"

She giggled "patient." She turned to him "first, my name is Anita. I take care of the kitchen here." She opened a door leading to the dining room "you will take care of this!" she pointed at the place. "you will clean the room and you will arrange the place and the table before dinner every day. Ok!"

He nodded.

"good. I'll show you the servants' rooms." She led him to the south wing of the mansion "see, every three servants should share a room!"

He nodded "how many servants does he have?"

She laughed "they are quite a lot."

"but why doe" he was interrupted

"master Voltaire loves everything to be perfect. So, he prefers to bring lots of servants and keep everything organized than little servants and keep things less perfect" she smiled. "I have some work now. This is a map of the mansion I made!" she handled him a paper "I thought you'll get lost in your first days in here. Your room will be this" she pointed at the room at their right "you will find your uniform on your bed. Wear it. Master Voltaire hates it when the servants are not wearing the uniform. Now excuse me! I have work to do"

"thanks!" he said and watched her leave. Then he looked around, staring at the very expensive stuff around him. There was a vase in a corner that was gold… even it was decorated with diamond. He couldn't help but to whistle "talk about living in stile!" he mumbled to himself walking around and gazing at everything that comes across his eyes.

"does he really expect people to believe that all this fortune came from a plastic company?" then he chuckled "wait for me Voltaire. I'll be the one who will fix this. Sooner or later. Instead of a great expensive mansion, you will be in the dark behind the bars."

Umm… Ok. This chapter was all about Miguel, but I had to explain the situation first. Please, be kind with me and review. I don't mind flames. I will welcome it with open arms. So if you don't like it, don't feel bad in telling me. Ok!


	2. Thousand or Million Dollar?

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! How are you doing? I hope you are doing fine!! Well. This is the new chapter as I promised. And here I promise, as long as you like the story, I am going to update and I'll never stop in the middle of the story (I hate it when some authors stop in the middle of the story, and lots of them are really great! Its really sad)

And because there were lots of people who thought that I'll stop this, I think I am going to make a review replay today…

Rapunzelle: first review… thanks. I hope you like this chapter.

Beywriter: thanks. Somehow you always manage to make my day. And about flames, I really don't mind it. But I cant say I didn't love your review. Coz I did.

Sonata hirano: I am glad you liked it… well sorry there isn't Bryan Rei here yet. But there will be in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

XXFlamingPoenixXX: thanks… here is an update. Hope you like it.

Elemental Gypsy: your review made me blush… well. I updated and I hope you like it. Very soon Miguel will meet Kai. Thanks for your review.

FlyingShadow666: I am happy you liked it. Here's un update.

chrono-contract: I really don't know what to say… when I first read your review I didn't know if I should laugh, but I ended up crying feeling guilty that someone really like my story and I didn't update fast for them. And I really respect you. I mean you wrote the word (Update!) for a 980 times yes I counted them and I don't know what to say more than sorry and thanks. But I thought that the best thing I can do is update. Hope you like it.

blitzkrieg soldier87: thanks. I appreciate it. Here is an update…

Now before I start I have to say disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the servants…

Mission Accomplished… Chapter 2:

Miguel changed into his uniform and went to explore the mansion with the help of the map Anita gave him. 'man… even with this map, I feel that I can get lost at any second!' he thought while walking. Suddenly, he found a decorated door. Extending his hand to open it he heard…

"don't go in there!" he looked behind to see a guy who appeared to be a servant as he assumed from his uniform "this is Voltaire-sama's office. He wont appreciate it if you went there!" when Miguel nodded the other asked "are you new here? Never saw you!"

Miguel nodded again "yes! My name is Vincent."

"ahh!" the guy extended his hand to shake "you are the new one that Anita told me about! My name is Ran. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Miguel shook the hand "the pleasure is mine. Ran-san"

"if you'd like, I can give you a tour in the mansion!" Ran said smiling. Miguel nodded smiling back.

"I'd love to! Thanks!" he said. His real purpose was to know more and learn more about Voltaire.

While they were walking, Ran kept telling Miguel about the work inside the mansion and about the rooms and the servants until they reached a room

"this is Voltaire-sama's chamber. He doesn't come here until its 1:30 after midnight then he leaves the room at 10:00 AM to work."

The room was big and highly decorated making it look a million time better than the best five stars hotel.

"say Ran, does master Voltaire live alone here in this beg mansion? I didn't see or hear anything about his family!" he asked, Ran wasn't surprised with the question and answered

"yes, he lives alone. The poor man has no family!"

Miguel looked around 'I can hardly call him poor!' he thought then stood in front of a big picture in a gold frame. There was a very handsome man standing beside a chair, and a gorgeous lady sitting on that chair. They all were happy, but non of them looked happier than the child cuddled to the lady. He was so beautiful, not older than two years, and his eyes was full of hope.

Miguel smiled at the little boy then asked "who is this little one?" then he corrected himself "who are these?"

Ran looked at him then at the picture "this man is Alexander and his wife Lily. He was Voltaire-sama's only son. And the child is Kai, Alexander-sama's son and Voltaire-sama's grandson. They all died in an accident. Its sad. They were young… and the child, he deserved to live."

Miguel looked at the picture for a last time before leaving the room. Thinking about that child with crimson eyes. Those eyes were filled with hope, love and happiness.

888888

A boy, no older than 16 years old looked at his friend with his crimson eyes that were filled with pride and bravery. The other sighed

"come on Kai, I was just asking if you were ok. There's no need to look at me that way."

"you know I hate it when someone talk to me after I fail in something, Tala!"

Tala rubbed his forehead "you didn't fail Kai, you just didn't do as great as you do every time we perform. Beside, sir Boris didn't say anything about it."

Kai smiled kindly "father never say anything. Even if I missed up the show. He always says its ok.!"

Just when he said that, a man with purple hair and red eyes came in

"sir Boris?" Tala said

"father!"

"yes young Kai its me." He patted Kai's head"

"I am sorry I didn't do great in the show.!"

Boris laughed "never mind young Kai, you can always do better. now, why don't you go to feed Dranzer?"

Kai gasped "I totally forgot about her!" he ran outside.

Boris turned to Tala "keep an eye on him and take care of your self. I'll go buy dinner. Ok!"

Tala nodded smiling "yes sir!" Boris smiled and turned to leave, but before that he heard "Sir Boris!"

"yes young Tala?"

Tala exhaled "you too take care of yourself, the circuses is nothing without you." He watched Boris nodding smiling and leaving the tent.

'now I guess I'll have to wait until first Rei comes back… I don't know until when I am going to hide it from sir Boris'

Every time the show ends, Rei disappears. When he comes back he say he was walking Drigger. But Tala knew he was meeting someone. It was obvious to Tala that Rei was falling for someone… hard… but he didn't know who was that one and when it started.

88888888

"yes my lord!" Boris said kneeling in front of the tycoon.

"how is Kai doing?"

Boris swallowed "he is fine my lord."

"I heard he didn't do a good job in the show today!" Boris nodded. He didn't understand, Voltaire never cared about his grandson. So why was he always asking about him?

As if the tycoon heard his thought, he spoke "I keep having these visions, where Kai will be the reason of my downfall. I know he'll be. I knew since the day I gave him to you. No! since the day he was born."

Boris's eyes widened then looked down remembering

**"I heard that you run a circus. Raising children to perform interesting moves to amuse the audience." Boris nodded, the other continued "why do you do this? Why do you use orphan children for your benefit?" **

**Boris was shocked "my lord! I don't use them. I train them to gain money to raise and feed them. The money I gain is theirs not mine. I and my brother do our best to help those orphans." **

**Voltaire looked at him with bored expression then smirked "do you need money Boris?"**

**"Sir?" he asked**

**"you and your brother Kevan. Do you need money to raise these children?"**

**"well sir we are gaining the money we need already." **

**"then there's no problem if you had another child in your arms. " he pressed a button on his disk and a maid came with a child no older than three years old. "I'll give you one thousand dollar. You have to do nothing more than taking him!"**

Kai didn't remember any of this. He thought that Boris was his real father.

"Boris!" Voltaire said. Taking Boris out of his memory world. "last time I gave you a thousand dollar. Now I am ready to give you a million dollar."

Boris eyes widened as he watched Voltaire placing loads of money on the office's disc. "this is a million dollar Boris. You can take it if you did what I'll say." He placed his hand on top of the money "you have to do only ONE thing to have to money!"

Boris nodded "anything my lord! I'll do anything!"

Voltaire smirked "my grandson, Kai."

"what about him?" 

Voltaire smirked cruelly "kill him!"

8888

Gets on my knee and start begging "PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW"


	3. always there

Mission Accomplished

Hello every one… how are you guys doing? I hope you all doing great…. I finally finished typing this chapter, and I hope I am improving more and being more descriptive in this chapter. But before I start I have to thank these kind people

Beywriter, Flying Shadow666, Rapunzelle, sonata-hirano, chrono-contract, Elymental Gypsy , Dreadling and pinkjasmin90 

Thanks guys! You are the best!

Disclaimer: I only own the servant, the plot and Boris's brother Kevan. Nothing more.

Mission Accomplished… chapter 3

Voltaire smirked evilly as he looked at Boris "kill him!"

"wh-what?" Boris asked. He couldn't believe what he's hearing; But Voltaire just said it again

"Kill Kai and the money is yours."

Boris stood up and shouted "NEVER! How can you ask a father to kill his own son??

Voltaire laughed "you kept lying to him about it until you believed that stupid lie? How pathetic!"

"I simply refuse such a thing. Farewell my lord!" Boris spat and left. Voltaire's smirk turned into a frown

"Never knew there were people who hated money." He took out his cell phone and pressed some numbers

"Yes My lord?" answered a voice and Voltaire's smirk returned

"Enjoying your time Kevan?"

On the other end of the line, there was a figure that looked exactly like Boris, but his eyes were deep brown and his hair was long and tied into a pony tail. He was sitting in a bar, surrounded by sluts.

He laughed out loud when one of them kissed him on the cheek "joy is an understatement Milord!"

"Your brother is standing in our way Kevan."

Kevan's hand kept playing in the girl's hair "my brother? Feh! He doesn't know anything about joy, money or work."

"You mean he doesn't know about your work with me. Does he?" it was a statement more than a question. And he damn well knew the answer.

Kevan laughed "of course not! If he actually knew what I was up to, he'd disown me and call the police! So. What's the mission?

"Kai." Kevan chuckled when he heard the name

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him."

"Good" Voltaire hung up, and re dialed another number

"Sir?"

"Boris is in his way home. You know what to do."

8888888888

Walking into the dinning room and talking on his cell phone, Miguel kept his voice down "everything is fine until now, sir!" a pause "No, no! No one suspects anything!" he waited for a moment "yes sir, I have it!" after he got the order "fine sir. I'll do it!" he hung up

"Vincent!" he heard Ann call him. He looked at her "where were you? Dinner is about to be served"

"Ok, I am coming!" he hurried to the dinning room, and started arranging the dishes 'everything is ready!'

, a servant came in checking on the room "is everything ready? Sir Voltaire is coming!" Miguel nodded. The other sighed in relief "good! And when you serve him, smile! He hates it when servants don't smile" Miguel nodded again.

The boy went to the door and looked shocked "oh! My lord! You're already here? Umm... "Everything is ready sir. I hope you enjoy your meal!"

Miguel's eyes widened. He finally met Voltaire, and he couldn't push that creepy feeling inside him. Despite that, he forced a smile on his face "welcome Hiwatari -sama !"

Voltaire nodded and sat "you're new here, aren't you?"

Miguel nodded "yes sir. My name is Vincent."

Voltaire sat "as long as you know what you're doing everything will be fine, I expect that from you since am paying you"

"Yes sir!" he poured him a glass of wine and thought 'I need to think of a way to be in the office. I have to see the papers. But the question is … how?' he served Voltaire silently while the others ate.

8888888

"Drigger! Come here boy!" Rei called his tiger. He was busy training for the next show that's in two days time. But his stomach growled. "I guess that's enough. I am hungry… hey Drigger, let's give it a rest. Eh?" the tiger sat and started liking his paws and Rei laughed "I swear sometimes you make me think that you are jus t a little cat, not a tiger. Come on, you gotta go to your cage!" he dragged 

Drigger to his cage. Then Kai entered " hey Kai! Where is Sir Boris? You said he is bringing us some food! It's getting late!"

Kai nodded "I'll call his cell phone" he went to the telephone and dialed .after about six rings he hung up and started to get worried.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked

"He is not answering!" when Kai said that, Rei was shocked.

"Not answering?" he whispered disbelievingly. 'Weird! Sir Boris always answers when he's alone outside. He knows we get worried if he doesn't' then he remembered that Kai was still standing there "oh… don't worry Kai. I am sure he just didn't hear it. Or maybe he was busy."

Kai nodded. He was still worried, but he tried to convince himself that there is nothing to worry about "maybe I should try calling him again!" Rei didn't waste a second. He grabbed the phone from Kai's hand and hung it up

"I am sure he is coming. Give him a minute. You know what, why you don't go stay with Dranzer, or start training for the next show..."

Kai sighed "even if I trained for a million years, you're always the star Rei. But, practicing is a good idea" than he left.

Rei sighed "poor Kai!" Tyson and Max came in, soon followed by Tala "wazzup guys?"

"I am hungry!" was all Tyson managed to say

Tala rolled his eyes "you're always hungry, why don't you wait for a little while. Sir Boris is coming with the food."

Max nodded "but what about sir Kevan?"

Tyson laughed when he heard that "come on Maxi… its nothing new. He never eats with us." He suddenly jumped when the phone rang "what the heck?"

"I'll answer it "Tala grabbed the phone "hello?... yes!.." his face held a confused expression "hospital?" then his eyes widened "he what?... no! I'll come right away!... ok" he closed

"What's wrong?" Rei asked when he saw the troubled look on Tala's face. And the word hospital made him even more worried.

Tala scowled "Sir Boris is in the hospital. Rei, you'll come with me." He turned to the others "Ty! Max! Stay here. And don't let Kai find out about it."

"What happened?" Max asked, watching Tala and Rei leaving.

Before Tala closed the door, he mumbled "an accident." Then left.

88888888888

Miguel moved from the dining room to Voltaire's chamber.' maybe I can find something in here' he entered the room and started opening drawers 'found it!' he thought as he pulled papers out and placed them on the desk.

He knew it was dangerous to take the papers with him or even read it here, so he took his cell phone out and started to photograph the documents. Then he arranged it the way he found it and put it back.

Before he left the room, he took a final shot of the room, and without knowing why, he took a shot of a picture on the wall. Then he left the chamber and went into his room.

The room was still empty; the other servants were still working. He grabbed his cell phone and watched the photos to see if everything was perfect. However, he stopped at the picture of the dead parents and their dead child. He zoomed in to look at the young child's face. "So beautiful! So young!" he didn't know how to stop that feeling inside, he whispered "why does something so innocent have to die? Before its time?"

He returned his cell phone into his pocket again and, slowly drifted to sleep.

888888888

Kai kept staring at the gloomy looking guys. Finally, he decided to speak "alright! What's going on? What happened?"

Tyson bit his lower lip and Max looked down. At this moment, Kai knew something was wrong and somehow he knew it had something to do with his father "w- what happened to my father? **What happened to him?" **He shouted.

There were some tears gathering in Max's eyes, but Tyson couldn't hold himself "he- he's in the hospital… he had an accident" he whispered.

"What?" Kai's eyes widened "why? What happened?"

At this very moment, Tala and Rei arrived. Tala looked gloomy and Rei had tears in his eyes. But still, Kai ran to them

"What happened to my father?" he saw his father's jacket between Tala's hands, then tears started to gather in his eyes ""what happened to him?" no replay "ANSWER ME!" he sobbed.

Tala gave him the jacket "I am sorry! I am so sorry Kai!"

Kai shook his head disbelievingly "no! NO**! NO! **_**NO! **__"_He threw the jacket and left running tears started running down his cheeks.

While Tala looked emotionless from the outside, in the inside he was breaking. 'I am sorry Kai' he thought to himself 'I am sorry'

He heard a noise and looked at his side, he found that Rei was trying not to cry sobs where escaping him "no Rei! We have to stay strong for Kai" but Rei could only try to hold it "Rei control yourself we have to stay strong"

All Rei could do was furiously shake his head, he couldn't take it anymore so he ran not caring that he was bumping into people until someone grabbed him

"Let me go! Let me go!" he sobbed and screamed, but the guy wouldn't let go

"Rei! What's going on?"

Rei looked at the guy "Bryan!" he hugged Bryan and the other rubbed his back trying to sooth him

"Shhh! It's ok Rei… everything well be fine. I promise!" he whispered into Rei's ear

"Sir Boris. He is dead! He's dead Bryan!" he didn't notice Bryan's eyes narrow for a second. But he felt Bryan's lips on the top of his head

"Don't worry Rei. I'll be there for you" he hugged Rei "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise"

"why do you care so much about me" Rei asked confused about what the lilac haired boy felt about him.

Slowly and with hesitation, Bryan came closer and pressed his lips onto Rei's soft ones, he pulled away when Rei didn't respond. He was blushing "a- am sorry I don't know what I was thinking please forget it" and then he tried to run but felt something holding his wrist

"Wait!" Rei cried and hugged Bryan from behind "p-please don't leave me I –I L-Love you"

Bryan was stunned for a minute then he turned around and pulled his midnight angel to his chest "never. I'll never leave you Rei. Cuz I love you. More that you can ever imagine. I told you already, that I'll always be there for you, no matter what" and then lowered his head for another kiss

This time Rei kissed him back with all the love he felt for him, and then tears started to fall. When they broke a way for air, Rei looked at Bryan with a smile on his face that melted Bryan's heart and then pulled him in to a hug" thank you Bryan. Thank you for loving me"

8888888888

Here you go everyone. Did you know who Rei's lover was? Oh well. I guess this was chapter 3. Hope you think it's ok.

Ummm… guys! It's a crime not to read and review! Please review!!

Oh! I forgot! Special pretty thanks with cherry on top for sonata hirano… my great friend… she helped me A LOT with this chapter. And believe me, she did some tough work. (thank you my great friend)


	4. Balcov Circus

Hello everybody! How are you? I hope you are all doing great! I wasn't going to update anything soon cuz I have a god damn fever. But when I saw that Kai's Kitty updated fallen Kai (it's one of the cutest uke Kai stories ever), I was over thrilled that I changed my mind, I hope you're all happy with my decision

Special thanks to these wonderful angels:\

**Chrono-contract** : I am really glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one.

**Pinkjasmin90**:heh! Yeah well… lots of people didn't like a good Boris. At least I gave him a chance. Hope you like this chapter like the last one.

**Rapunzelle: **I am glad you think Bryan and Rei are cute. I hope you like this chapter.

**Blaze Queenie**: I am very happy you loved my story. Here's an update for you.

**Beywriter**: you are glad that Boris is dead? And I am glad you think that Bryan Rei are fine in the story even though you hate this couple. Hope you like this chapter.

**Elemental Gypsy:** don't worry about Kai. he'll be fine. I hope you like this chapter.

**sonata hirano**: don't be sad about Kai. and I am glad I made you happy with the Bryan Rei thingy X3

**Blitzkrieg soldier87**: I hope this chapter is better. And I am giving everyone his role in the story. So that's why I had to make it Bryan Rei instead of Bryan Tala.

Thanks guys I so appreciate all the kind words . NOW on with the chapter ..

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

Mission Accomplished… chapter 4

Tala was laying on his bed watching Kai with a sad look. Today was a very hard day for Kai it was sir Boris funeral. He looked broken

"Kai! Are you alright?" Tala asked but he didn't get any answer. "Kai! I wish… I wish if I can do something to make you feel better." His eyes softened when Kai turned over and he found that Kai was asleep with tears stains on his cheek.

"father!" Kai mumbled in his sleep.

'oh Kai! if only there was something I can do to make you feel better. ' before Tala went to sleep he whispered to Kai 'good night Kai! I love you!"

then drifted off to sleep.

88888888

Miguel waited until Voltaire went to his room. It was already late . .. Miguel took this as his chance and went to Voltaire's office to see if he can find something.

He sneaked into the office. his eyes widened at the size of the room and he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched " I better hurry up, I don't want to get caught!"

He walked to the big disk and opened the drawers "all these papers are about some plastic company" he mumbled to himself. When he didn't find anything, he found a laptop and turned it on, he cursed when the computer made the start up tune. Frowning at the laptop when a message popped up that said 'welcome' "just hurry up and start." He whispered in an angry tone. Finally, the computer booted up . The desktop background was the same picture he found earlier . The young man with his wife and their son. But what caught Miguel's attention was that there was a red circle around the young boy's face. He shook his head and started to look for any files that seemed interesting . There were a lot of files, he smirked when he remembered that he brought a CD with him. He inserted the CD and started saving. Then he shut down the laptop .

Miguel was about to leave but took a last look at the office and saw a big vault in the corner of the room he decided to leave it since he didn't have the key. Before he left , something caught his attention, he spotted trash can in the corner of the desk full of paper, he started to look through the papers when he found a piece of paper that had information about a hospital "it's about the hospital that he built" he stuck the paper in his pocket and left the office. When he reached his room, he sighed in relief that no one saw him.

888888888

In another part of town . Everyone was a sleep, houses were dark and no one was outside.

However, , you can see that a window of one of the houses was lit up .obviously someone was up.

Moon light eyes looked at the screen of the computer as fingers typed. He googled for 'Balcov Circus'

He ran his hand through his lilac colored hair, sighed and returned to his work as the results appeared on the screen.

He visited the circus many times, and he knew some of the people who worked in there. But to tell the truth, he was interested in Boris's death he didn't know why but he had a feeling that the death WASN'T an accident, But thinking about, maybe it was because of the nature of his work, or maybe it's because he was paranoid.

A chuckle escaped his lips when he remembered the number of times that people called him that. Even the boy that claimed to be his lover, had once said that.

He clicked on the first link to reveal the page of information about the circus. He scanned the pictures and smiled when he saw the picture of the long haired neko jin. Deciding that it wasn't the tine to admire his _kitten_ he started reading.

At first, he read about the circus location, activities and the fees. Then, he smiled when he found what he was looking for. There were pictures of everyone working in the circus. And information about them "Bingo"

First of all, there was a picture of Boris Balcov ' Boris Balcov (42 Y.O): manager and trainer for the circus. Boris is the one who adopted the children and gave every single one their jobs. He is also the one who built the circus.

" Rei told me that he does not keep the money himself. He gives it to them!" Bryan said

Then, there was a picture of a man who looked exactly like Boris, but his purple hair was longer and tide into a pony tail , instead of red eyes he has deep brown ones 'Kevan Balcov (42 Y.O): Boris's younger twin brother. He helped Boris build the circus and he is the one doing the mike work.'

His looked under the title 'circus kids'

'Tala Ivanov (18 Y.O)Tala is an orphan. He is recognized by his flaming red hair and his cold icy blue eyes. Tala can put on quite a show when it comes to knives. He mastered this talent when he was only 7it always amazed his audience that he never got hurt while performing even when he was doing a very difficult and dangerous act.'

Bryan agreed silently. He had watched Tala perform and to tell the truth Tala was AMAZING. He remembered when Rei told him that Tala can handle anything and that he actually ENJOYED playing with swords and other sharp objects.

'Tyson Kinomiya (16 Y.O) he is known as the little wizard in the circus. Like Tala and the rest of the boys, he doesn't have a family, ending up in the hand of Boris. He attracts people's attention with his carefree and boyish style. Tyson learned to play the eye tricks since he was 8. Sometimes even playing new tricks in the show and amaze even his friends inside the circus.

'Max Tate (15 Y.O) he is the youngest one in Balcov Circus. He started performing when he was 8. He is the clown. Max can lighten up a room only by being there. His cute face and childish behavior help to capture a lot of the audience's attention

Although Bryan went to the show many times, he didn't really consider Tyson's and Max's as amusing as they make them to be. But they weren't bad. After reading the name of the next figure, Bryan felt slightly excited. he always wondered about the red haired boy Tala and the dual haired boy Kai. He even asked Rei about them and the answer he got was

"I can't say I understand them. They don't talk a lot. But they are great friends. They're always there when I need them"

'Kai Balcov (17 Y.O): the son of the manager Boris Balcov. Kai amazes people with his body movement. He uses his slender body in the show by hanging in the air by ropes and poles. He is known as the phoenix due to the fast and amazing movements he makes while hanging in the air.'

Bryan sighed. He didn't continue reading. He already knew by heart everything about the last one. He didn't go to the show and watch him perform with that big tiger for nothing, and also he has a VERY personal relationship with the kitten .He smiled when he remembered every time Rei blushed when he heard people calling him the star. And he IS the star, since he was only 5. Boris gave him Drigger that was just a small cub, giving Rei not just an animal to train with, but also a friend to grow up with.

He cursed before shutting down the computer. He wanted to find more info about Boris. But he was too tired to even walk to the bed room. Throwing his stiff body on the couch, he closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

888888888888

The next day, Voltaire woke up early as usual. He went directly to his office and sat on the chair. He pressed a button beside the laptop and ordered

"bring me my coffee!"

"yes milord!" came the replay.

He opened the drawer to take his paper and started reading. A frown suddenly appeared on his lips

"I am sure that I arranged the papers in a different way." He scowled when the poor servant came in

"coffee Milord."

"who came to my office last night after I went to sleep?" he asked in a harsh tone

The poor man stuttered "I… I have no idea sir!"

"FINE!" Voltaire yelled "I will get to the bottom of this, and the person responsible would gave a death wish"

The boy shivered before nodding "yes sir." He left before he got punished for something he didn't do.

888888888

Miguel was laying on the bed. Since it was early and Voltaire never ate breakfast, he was the only one in the room. He looked at the photo of the little family, zoming in he stared at the crimson eyed young boy.

He jumped slightly when his cell phone rang it said 'Cloud is calling' covering the picture of the crimson eyed boy

"hello?" he answered

"Miguel! How are you man? I haven't heard from you in a while." Cloud said in a worried tone.

Miguel sighed "don't worry body. I jus got a new job."

"NEW JOB?" he pulled the cell phone slightly away from his ears as Cloud continued TO YELL "for the love of god Miguel, HOW MANY JOBS? First, it was a hospital. Then it's a newspaper company. NOW WHAT? Miguel why can't you stay in a job after a couple of months?" Cloud sighed "what do you do NOW?"

Miguel felt a little guilty for lying to his best friend . Cloud was his best friend and he never knew that he was an FBI agent.

"I work in Lord Voltaire's mansion. I think, it's a comfortable job and he pays well."

He heard Cloud sigh "anyway Miguel, I miss you like hell and I want to see you. By the way are you still single?"

Miguel smiled at the question "yes I am."

"you have to find someone. You know it's really weird. You are a good person, nice to talk to and handsome. How come you didn't have any one yet?"

"you know Cloud, you worry too much. I'll find Mr. right someday."

"MR, RIGHT ?" came the confused replay

Miguel laughed "well you got me. I am gay!"

There was a silence then "wow! I never expected that! That's a bad news!"

"hey! Are you a homophobe or something? What's wrong with me being gay?" he was annoyed now

"huh! No, no. I didn't mean it. It's just that I was watching some really hot girls and I thought you'd like one of them. It's sad that you can't date that blond one. She was really hot. You can never find a guy prettier than her, not in a million years."

Miguel rolled his eyes "yeah whatever. Now you know I am gay and I will not date her. So, is there anything else?"

"man I am sorry I didn't meant to say something that annoys you. Listen Miguel, do you have something on Sunday?"

"no. it's my day off, why?."

"great! I bought two tickets to some circus. I Thought I'll be fun." Miguel opened his mouth to say something, as if Cloud was seeing him he continued "no buts. You're coming."

Miguel sighed "fine! I'll come." He closed

8888888888

"good job Drigger!" Rei said to the white tiger "now go back to your cage. We'll take a short break before we start training again." he smiled as the tiger obeyed and got in the cage. His eyes softened when he looked around. Tala was observing a long sword in a bored expression, Max was sitting on a ball and Tyson was laying on the ground a sleep. As usual, Kai was not there, he was in his father's tent.

"hey guys. Just sitting here won't help in anything. We should practice. The show is in 3 days and I want sir Boris to be proud of us."

Tears started to gather in Max's eyes but Tala placed his hand in his shoulder "Rei's right. If there was a time we want sir Boris to be proud then it's now! We have to show him that even now when he is away, we still remember and love him." Max nodded and whipped his tears away Tala continued "beside, Kai needs us He is still broken after his father's death."

They all nodded and started training, suddenly stopped when they heard some noise

"you are going to train brat. I don't keep you here and feed you for nothing " Kevan said as he threw Kai against the wall

"Kai!" Rei ran to him "are you alright?" he asked, but no answer

Tala glared at Kevan "what the hell is going on ? He is your nephew for crying out loud."

"hn." Kevan looked at Kai "you are going to train and participate in the show. And I expect a good one." He left

Rei helped Kai stand "come on Kai. lets train a little. You do want sir Boris to be proud, don't you?"

Kai didn't answer, he just went to his spot and started training. His movement were slow and he wasn't doing a good job in it. He felt someone grab him from behind and sit him down.

"Kai!" Tala said in a serious tone "this is the time where you prove to your father that you really remember everything he taught you."

Kai looked at his blue eyes for a while before saying "yeah!" he whispered "it's the time where I can prove him that I am strong. That everything he taught me will not be in vain."

Tala smiled and looked at everyone else "everybody that's it! We will make the best show ever. And it'll be for sir Boris's soul. We will remember that he is watching over us. Will we fail him?"

"NO!" Rei, Tyson and Max said and Kai smiled, finally some hope appears in his eyes.

"father! Watch me. I'll make you proud. I promise."

888888888

3 days later….

It was crowded. People were chatting happily and buying their children candies and snacks

"wow! Sounds cool." Miguel said excited

Cloud smiled "the show was supposed to be a week ago . But the death of the manager was a shock. They delayed it."

Miguel nodded. He heard about the accident that killed the older Balcov, leaving the younger Balcov on charge. "let's go and find a good seat."

Agreeing with Miguel, Cloud entered the big tent amazed "look at that. It's soooo cool."

" yeah !" Miguel agreed " it's so big."

They sat there for 20 minutes. The tent started to fill with people and children. Then, came a voice

"ladies and gentlemen and children from all ages . Welcome to BALCOV CIRCUS" a man with purple hair said

" that's the younger Balcov." Cloud said and Miguel nodded. They heard him talk for a little while before presenting "I need you all to cheer for our talented boy TALA!"

A red haired boy appeared surprising them with his moves. What surprised Miguel the most was that he didn't just use small knives, he also used long swords with it. The makeup gave the red haired boy a dangerous look, but it gave his eye color a charming look.

After Tala was done, came a young wizard, as Kevan called him "Tyson." Then came Cloud's favorite, the clown Max.

Miguel had to admit that he was enjoying his time. He made a mental note to thank cloud after the show. When Kevan's voice interrupted his thoughts

"and now ladies and gentlemen, I want you to support our phoenix with your cheering. Ladies and gentlemen KAI!"

Miguel eyes widened when he saw the dual haired boy hanging in the air by some ropes making some impressive moves in an unbelievable speed.

Not wasting any time, Miguel grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and quickly searched for the picture of the family he found in Voltaire's study, looking at it he realized who it was.

It was the same boy. The makeup cannot fool him. He had the same unique hair that has two colors, and the same crimson eyes that captivated him with its happiness and innocence. Although the older version's eyes lacked that happiness, but he was sure he was the same boy.

" wow! Look at him he's just like a monkey!" Cloud said excited then looked at Miguel "what are you looking at?" he gasped when he saw the picture in Miguel's cell phone. "he looks like that little monkey in there. Who is this kid?"

"he is master Voltaire's grandson."

Cloud eyes were wide "what a horrible similarity! It's as if this child is the same pretty monkey over there." He said in a confused tone.

Miguel watched Kai make his the last move then Kevan shouted "Ladies and gentlemen KAI!"

He remembered when Ran said

_"the child is Kai. he is Alexander- sama's son, and Voltaire- sama's grandson"_

Then he remembered Voltaire's laptop and the red circle around the boy's face.

Miguel eyes narrowed "he looks like the pretty monkey, because he IS the same pretty monkey we are watching right now." Cloud gasped when he heard that.

Miguel didn't watch the circus star 'Rei' performing with his white tiger. He was thinking about only one thing.

'I have to talk to the boy. I don't care how but I will meet and talk to him' his eyes narrowed 'I've got to!'

888888888888

I don't know. This chapter may not be the greatest, but that's because I am preparing for the more important chapter which is the next one. Where some lies will be discovered and yes, Miguel will manage to talk to Kai (hopefully before Kevan kills him).

I guess I'll stop typing now. This fever is getting to me. By the way, since I used what remains in my energy and typed a chapter, I guess I deserve a review. Right? Yeeaaah right!

Special thanks to sonata hirano who helped me also in this chapter. (thank you sonata Chan!)

See you later guys. Until then, please take care of yourselves.

Sindi-chan

the Light Shadow


	5. Living in Hell

Hi everyone! How are you doing? Hope you're doing fine!

**I am soooo sorry!!!** For the late update but I've been VERY busy, however, I decided to sacrifice 15 minutes of my beauty sleep time to type the chapter for you.

Before I start the chapter, I'd love to thank these warm hearted people:-

**Beywriter**: glad you like it ^_^ Hope you like this chapter

**Rapunzelle**: yeah! I agree to all what you said. Hope you like this chapter

**Sonata hirano**: glad that you liked it. Hope you like this chapter

**Blitzkrieg soldier78**: thanks for the advice. I'll make sure not repeating the mistake. Hope you'll think this chapter is better

**Elemental Gypsy**: he is cute isn't he? ^_^ hope you like this chapter

**DancerInTheDark102**: glad you liked it. I am so happy. Hope you like this chapter two.

Thank you guys. You are a great help to me:"hug":

Ok… on with the chapter…

8888888888888

**Mission Accomplished…. Chapter 5**

After the show, Kevan went inside counting the money looking at it with greedy eyes. Leaving the boys to rest outside.

"WOW!!!!! All this in one night! The boys really did well tonight." He pulled a little amount of money and put it on the table and kept the rest in his own wallet. "This'll be for the brats' food"

IN THE OTHER TENT:

Tala smiled at Kai who sat in the corner patting his red parrot'sfeathers

"You were great today Kai! I am sure sir that Boris was watching and he's VERY proud of you!"

Kai looked at him and smiled "I don't know what would I do without you, Tyson and Max. You're the greatest friends anyone would dream of"

"Awwww Kai! You are great too!" Rei said "but it hurts me that you didn't say my name with them." And faked a tear

Kai smiled gently at Rei "you are VERY special Rei"

They all smiled happily that Kai was feeling a bit better, but Kevan decided that it's time to ruin this perfect moment by coming in

"I want one of you to take the money and buy dinner for yourselves."

"I will!" Max said happily "I'll buy some K.F.C "just as it came it went, his smile disappeared. Kevan didn't give them enough money "we need more money sir Kevan"

Kevan eyes narrowed "give the money back. BRAT!"

Max returned the money with fear in his eyes

"I'll buy the food!" Kevan said "you brats stay here" then left

"Everything is going change after Sir Boris's death" Tyson said and Tala glared at him

"Someone's there" Kai said looking at the entrance of the tent. Tala held his knife and frowned

"Show yourself before I throw you with this. And believe me I am good with knives so don't get your hopes up I will NOT miss you"

"AWWW that's a very warm reception Ivanov, I feel loved!" a voice said that had sarcasm dripping from it as a leaky faucet

"BRYAN!" Rei shouted then ran to his boyfriend's waiting arms failing to notice the amused grin on Tala's face and the funny look's Tyson and Max were giving him

"So that's your boy _toy _Rei? You sure know how to pick them" Tala said smirking while making Rei blush and Bryan glare.

Bryan looked at them and had a smug grin on his face at the confused looks they were giving him

"Hey guys! This is Bryan. My boyfriend" Rei said

Tyson only nodded dumbfounded "ah!" while Max smiled and Tala kept on his amused smirk. Kai was still with Dranzer in the corner looking spaced out.

"Bryan! I know you already know them but this is Tyson" he said pointing at him "Max and Tala" he turned to the corner "and this is…" he sighed when he saw that Kai was in that state again "this is Kai"

Bryan nodded and went to Kai "I am sorry for your loss"

Kai nodded "thanks!" he then turned to Rei "your boyfriend is a nice guy Rei."

"I know he is" Rei said with a dreamy look on his face and a smile then turned to Bryan "let's go? I want to show you Drigger" Bryan nodded and left with him.

Tyson sighed "what is Rei thinking? If sir Kevan finds out, he'll kill him"

"I'll make sure to tell him that" Tala said and turned to Kai to talk to him

888888888

Voltaire stared at the big picture. He sighed "Alexander! I can't believe you did this." He looked at the handsome young man's eyes in the picture "you married a slut from the lower class and destroyed your family. Look at how you end up! Dead. Your son looks just like you, you know?" he smiled softly then frowned "but he has his mother's eyes, that crimson color. The color of blood. It was the eyes of your wife that you loved so much. The reason of your death." His eyes narrowed "that slut"

He dialed a few numbers and waited

"Yes Milord?" answered the voice of Kevan

"Where the hell are you?"

"I am buying food for the boys sir!" he answered in a nervous tone. He was afraid that Voltaire already found out that he hasn't killed Kai yet

"Is the job done?"

"Huh? Ah! Y-yes Milord. At the same day you ordered"

Voltaire smirked "good! I don't want any surprises "he decided to play along

"Yes my lord!" answered Kevan then hung up. He sighed "how can a little brat be a threat? That old man is losing his mind" he smirked "who cares? As long as he pay's me and he doesn't know that Kai is still alive then everything well be perfect" he walked home

888888888

Bryan kissed Rei passionately until air became an issue "do you want to meet Drigger?"

Bryan smiled and nodded letting Rei lead him to where Drigger's cage was "hey there!" Bryan said to the white tiger which roared and ran to Rei licking his face

He laughed "HE looks like a dog more than a tiger" Bryan's laugh ceased when both Rei and Drigger glared at him "I… I didn't mean to offend anyone" he said nervously.

They stayed together for a while, talking about the circus and training. Rei failed to notice how Bryan insisted on knowing every single thing about the circus and the people too. Soon, they heard someone call for them

"Rei! I suggest that you and Bryan say goodbye since Kevan is going to be here soon." Rei turned to see Tala standing in front of them and glaring at Bryan who nodded and turned to Rei

"Alright! I think it's time for me to take my leave, I don't want you to get in trouble _kitten_" then looked at Tala and back at Rei "or any of you. But take this" he handled Rei a card "my phone number and address. When you're bored or need some loving . Call or stop by I am always happy to see or hear you"

Rei blushed then nodded smiling "it's a date!" Bryan smiled and left Rei and Tala inside

"Kitten?" Tala said and raised an elegant eyebrow, Rei just blushed and Tala let out an amused chuckle." REI!!! I want you to be careful. I have a feeling that Bryan is after something more than just you " Tala said in a surprisingly serious tone Rei frowned

"Tala I love you as a brother "

"awwww! only like a brother am hurt _kitty_"

Rei frowned at the nickname "_kitty_?"

"Will yeah I can't call you _kitten_ it's already taken, but_ kitty_ will be mine alone" Tala said with a shrug.

Rei just smiled and said "your hopeless, now as I was saying when I was so kindly interrupted I dislike the idea you have that people from the outside are all up to something, It's as if you think that we're the only people to be trusted "

Tala shook his head and sighed "I just want you to be careful I don't want to see you get hurt" then he paused and took Rei's hand "let's go. I am sure that Kevan is back and I am hungry!" Rei nodded and left

8888888888

"One slice of bread and a bowl of soup for everyone. There's no need for fancy food and the sweets you eat after every successful show" Kevan said to the boys who sat on the table with wide eyes looking at the poor choice of food that was placed in front of them "now start eating Cuz you have to sleep. Tomorrow you'll start the new training program."

"Man! And I was hoping we'll order pizza this time "Tyson whispered to Max then they both started to eat.

"I refuse to eat this prison food even hospital's have better food than this" Tala said pushing his dish to the side. He didn't want to cause trouble, but he wanted his share of the money and eats whatever he wants. But Kevan seemed to not like the idea

"Then don't. You can go to sleep hungry for ALL I CARE" Tala shrugged and left his friends who ate in silent

"What's that?" Kevan said hearing something "you stay here. I'll go and check it out "he said then left.

8888888888

Miguel walked between the tents. He felt lost "why did I tell Cloud to leave?" he wondered an kept walking

"Hey you!" he heard someone "what are you doing here?"

He turned to see none other than Kevan, the manager of the circus. He forced a smiled

"Mr. Kevan! Just the person I was looking for!" Kevan eyes narrowed. He continued "I want your autograph. You are the best circus manager EVER."

Kevan smiled proudly "thank you young man. Where do I sign?"

Miguel quickly pulled his little note and pen and gave them to Kevan who signed "umm… can I meet Kai please! He is my favorite. I want to take a picture with him"

"Your favorite you say? Well, I am afraid you can't see him right now. The circus kids do not sign free. You'll have to pay to see him"

Miguel nodded "of course. Is fifty dollars enough?" when Kevan nodded he pulled a fifty dollar bill and handed it to him.

"Follow me!" he said to Miguel who nodded and followed.

They entered a small tent and Miguel saw all the circus kids clearing the table which he assumed that was where they ate dinner

"Did you clean up everything?" Kevan asked and they nodded "good! Now I want you to all to go to sleep" they all walked towards the door staring at Miguel as they left. However, Kevan caught Kai's arm "you'll stay" Kai nodded and Kevan turned to Miguel "do you have a camera or should I bring mine?"

Miguel pulled his note and pen and gave them to Kai then turned to Kevan " no Mr. Kevan. I didn't bring my camera" Kevan nodded and left

"Who are you?" Kai asked in a bored tone

"I am Miguel! I watched you perform. You were awesome! Um, can I have your autograph please?" when Kai started to sign, Miguel said "Kai! I want to ask you a few questions." He didn't even wait for Kai to answerer "what do you remember about your parents?"

Kai looked at him for a while "I don't remember my mother, but my father died a week ago

"I am sorry for your lose. But actually I was talking about your_ real_ parents." He sighed "Kai! Do you remember being with another parent, or even a grandfather?" Kai titled his head in confusion and Miguel decided to explain "I work in the Hiwatari mansion. Do you know the Hiwatari family?"

"The rich family? That man named Voltaire?" Kai asked and Miguel nodded

"I think… I think that your related to him, I saw a-" he was interrupted when he heard Kevan's voice

"I brought the camera. However, you'll have to pay to have the picture. It should be another 50 dollars, but since you paid before I'll make it 45 dollars" Miguel sighed and gave him the money. Kevan took the picture and then showed him the way "it's always a pleasure meeting a fan."

'Yeah right! I am sure.. The pleasure to see the money you bastard. 95 dollars just to see someone and take a picture with him' Miguel faked a smile "_no, the pleasure is mine_." He said then left.

'I can't believe that he doesn't remember. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he's not Voltaire grandson. But.., his name is Kai. And he looks exactly like the kid in the picture. It can't be a coincidence could it?? !' he smiled 'I know a way I can prove it. I'll put everything in its place. Arresting Voltaire is going to be a piece of cake when hens grandson joins the game' he headed home for a well deserved rest.

"Today was fun!" he mumbled while lying on his bed "but tomorrow everything will be revealed, and it'll be more fun than ever" he closed his eyes and off to dream land.

888888888

The Next day…

Tala was pissed off.

He tried his best to ignore it, but he was pissed off and hungry. Not to mention that his friend's were tired.

"Let's face it. Sir Boris's death is our end." Tyson said and Max nodded

"But guys, Kevan is Kai's uncle" Rei said. His voice held some hope

"Yeah Kai. Why don't you go talk to him? He'll listen. Your he's only family he's got." Tyson said"

Kai looked at them for a while then nodded "alright! Lunch is in an hour. I'll talk to him then"

They all nodded.

Lunch was boring, or that's how Tyson described it. He kept on poking on the dish while Max was pouting. Rei, Tala and Kai ate silently. When they finished, Tyson suggested that they go practice to leave Kai to talk with his uncle without interruption .

"What did you want boy?" Kevan asked with a hard tone looking at Kai who cleared his throat and started

"Uncle Kevan. The last show, we did a great job. And we… I mean my friends and I … we deserve our share of the money. I mean, my father used to give us the money. Not all of it but we all share it" he stopped when he saw his uncle's eyes narrow

"What are you trying to say boy?" Kevan asked with a voice burning with rage "you want to take the money?"

"Not all of it just ...-"

"SHUT UP!" Kevan shouted " you ungrateful brat. I take you in, give you a place to stay and warm bed at night and this is the thanks I get?"

"I am grateful for all you've done. All I asked is to give me what's mine. I don't want something that's not min-" Kevan stood up and slapped across the face . And then he pulled him up by the collar "listen you brat. You will do what I say or you'll find yourself living on the street and selling your body to the highest bidder"

Kai's eyes narrowed "NO!!! My friends and I worked hard for the money. It's ours, we want what we deserve"

"You want what you deserve?" he said in dangerous silent tone "I'll give you what you deserve" he grabbed Kai by his hair to the training tent and threw him on the floor in front of all of them. They all gasped when they saw him kick Kai in the gut. Then he walked towards Drigger's cage

"NO!" Rei screamed in realization when he saw Kevan take the whip that Rei uses when he trains with his tiger. He ran to stop Kevan but the other threw Rei in Drigger's cage and locked it "no! Don't! Please don't" Rei begged but the only answer he got was silence.

He whimpered when he heard the whip hit his best friend. Drigger sat beside him trying to comfort him. Tala on the other hand was about to jump on Kevan and kill him, but Tyson held him back worried that Tala will get whipped as well while Max started sobbing.

Kai cried out in pain when the whip made contact with his bare skin. He curled into a ball trying to ease the pain but to no avail. After a long season of pain and whipping, Kevan turned to the others "let this be a lesson …" he kicked Kai" to all of you. Anyone who even thinks about talking back to me will be treated the same, do you understand?"

"……"

"DO YOU!!!!?"

"YES SIR!" they all shouted the answer. He gave them one last glare and left.

Tyson walked towards the cage and opened it, while Tala ran to Kai. Soon, there was Tyson and Rei on Kai's side

"Kai! I'm sorry! It's ALL my fault" Rei said sobbing

"let him rest" Tala said "he needs it" they all nodded and helped Kai to his bed

888888888

"Richard!" Miguel called to the guy holding a cup of coffee "let me take this to Voltaire-sama's office. I need to talk to him about something"

Richard nodded and gave it to him he thanked him and left. Miguel sighed and walked towards the office and knocked, after he heard a voice call "come in" he entered

"Your coffee sir" he said politely

"You? What happened to Richard?" Voltaire asked, not really caring about Richard but more curious

"I asked him to bring the coffee to you. Sir. I always wondered why you live alone?" he asked as he placed the coffee in front of Voltaire

"Because I don't have any family. Isn't that obvious?" Voltaire asked in a mocking tone

Miguel looked at the laptop "what's with the red circle?" he asked faking curiosity

Voltaire cleared his throat "that… that's my grandson... I think that he's still alive, but I can't find him" he smiled a sad smile "maybe I am living an illusion because I miss him! Maybe he is dead and I am just imagining that he's alive!"

Miguel eyes softened, then he spoke "but yesterday I saw a guy who looked like this kid. But he was older"

"You did?" Voltaire forgot his laptop and turned to Miguel "where?"

"At that circus. I think it was Balcov Circus. His name was Kai"

Voltaire nodded "you are a great help my son. What's your name?"

"Vincent" Voltaire nodded

"Vincent! I want to ask you question about Kai. Ok?" Miguel nodded and started talking about Kai when he finished talking, Voltaire pulled out his cell phone

"I'll call my secretary and ask him to find me the number of this Balcov man. I am going to get my grandson to his right place. In his grandfather's mansion."

Miguel nodded "glad to be a little helps sir." He bowed and left smiling 'everything is going according to plan. Voltaire is finally going to retrieve his lost grandson. This is the perfect time to spy on him using the little guy. My plan will not fail. I know now how to take that rich bastard to jail'

Little did he know that Voltaire also has his own plan, and he has no idea how dangerous Voltaire's plans are...

8888888888

Alright guys, that's chapter 5. Update will be a little late since my exams are in a week. I need to study more, beside my laptop just decided to get bitchy and it started to shut down and restart by its own . But I am still going to type (slowly) but surely. I'll keep on sacrificing 15 or 10 minutes off my sleep " you know what they say sacrifice the one to save the whole" and type to update a little fast.

Well, since I am doing my job and I updated, I need you to review. Please guys it's a CRIME not to. Really it's easy to do that. All you have to do is press the GREEN button and write your honest opinion. Flames are accepted, but please without insulting. Ok?

Well… I guess THAT'S ALL FOR NOW UNTILL NEXT TIME take care

Sindi-chan

The Light Shadow


	6. lies? or?

Hello my dears. How are you? ^_^ I'm sorry I know my update came VERY late, but I was WAY TOO busy. But here's my new chapter ^_^

BIG THANKS TO **sonata hirano** for helping me in this chapter X3

Thanks to:

**Tenshi of Freedom**: thanks! here's the update ^^

**Beywriter**: aww! Don't worry. Things will get better. Next chapter maybe ^^

**Rapunzelle**: Miguel didn't mean anything bad. Did he? ^^

**Chrono-contract**: ^^ glad you love it ^^ here's the update.

**Elemental Gypsy**: mm… your questions will be answered this and in next chapter XD

**Suzanne**: thanks! ^^ glad my stories amuse you. here's the new chapter X3

**Unknown review**: thanks! But I would be more happy if you gave me a name so I can thank you properly.

**Blaze Queenie**: wanna Kill him? Go ahead XD

**Pinkjasmin90**: lots of people hate him. But that's not something bad I guess XD

**Sonata hirano**: it's ok. Don't think about it X3

**Taijiya Mizu**: this is un update. Sorry for being late.

**Golden issa123**: this is next XD

8888888

Mission Accomplished… Chapter 6

Tala didn't get any sleep.

He was busy nursing the wounds on Kai's back. His eyes soften every time Kai flinched or gasped in pain "it's alright Kai, I'm almost done." When Kai nodded, he continued.

"I miss my father" came a tearful voice. "I wish that he was alive right now"

Tala sighed "Kai!" he said and turned Kai to look at him. He tried to hold his tears when he saw the broken look Kai had " there's an old Arabian saying. Everybody dies when his\her time comes , no one can die before" he pulled Kai into a soft hug "even if he was a thirty year old man or a three old child, if he died, then it must be his time. Because even if the world is unfair, god is. Do you understand me?"

Kai raised his head looking at Tala for a minute "umm" he nodded "thanks!"

"anytime Kai" he laid down and allowed him to snuggle up to him "anytime"

8888888888

After he whipped Kai , Kevan left the tent and went to his usual night club. He smiled when he saw the usual girl welcoming him

" why helloo there!" she said in a husky voice as he walked toward her. He kissed her and she pushed him gently and had her hand out "money?"

He chuckled "you know I'm never here without it baby " he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and gave her 100 dollar

"that's why I love you" she said and took him inside "one bottle of red wine for Mr. Kevan" she said to the bartender who nodded and quickly gave them their order with two glasses. She sat on his lap and whispered in his ear "why don't you come to my place tonight? It's been a while since I last…" she licked his ear "…played with you"

He turned her face to kiss her lips "I was busy" he murmured

"busy with _George_" when he looked at her with wide eyes, she smiled "I know that you're swing both ways Kevan" she whispered in his ear "I know everything about you" he looked at her with narrowed eyes and she giggled "yes! EVERYTHING . and I'll tell you on a little secret, I love it" then she licked he's cheek

He sighed and smiled "well then" he grabbed her waist "since we like and understand each other, why don't you invite me to your house"

She giggled and kissed him "of course"

888888888

Kevan woke up by the sound of his cell phone. He scowled "who the fuck is calling?' he looked at his watch "4:54?" his eyes widened when he saw the caller, he immediately answered "yes milord" he heard Erica groan beside him, but he ignored her "is there anything I can do my lord?"

" why isn't he dead?" answered a very serious voice

" why isn't who dead?" he asked

Then come the shout of the name he didn't want to hear and his heart started to race as he stuttered "I- I – I was actually going to tell you tha-"

"YOU LIED ABOUT HIM BEING DEAD!" Voltaire raged in the phone "listen you rat. This is your LAST chance, and I swear, if you ever disobey me again" Kevan shivered when Voltaire said "you're meeting your brother in hell"

"do- do you want me to-"

"NO!" Voltaire answered harshly "I think I need the boy in something. He'll be a good cover up for me."

"ye- yes sir!" he flinched when the line went dead and sighed.

"Kevan? Aren't you going to go back to sleep?" Erica asked and he wiped the sweat off his forehead

"I can't Erica! I feel like there is a mountain on my shoulder"

She giggled "then let's take it off " she pulled him back to bed

8888888888

Bryan was looking at the pictures he got from the circus. He grabbed his blue pen and started to observe the pictures "hmm…" he rubbed his forehead "Rei is finished! I don't think I need him anymore in this case" he removed Rei's pictures from the collection.

"and I watched Max for a short while, he doesn't know anything. So, another one removed" he removed Max pictures as well

"let's see! Tyson, Kai" he took a deep breath "and Tala… hmm" extending his hand to grab his cigarette and left it to his lips. He always smoked when he was deep in thought.

"Tyson looks naïve,. But you know what they say don't judge a book by its cover " his eyes narrowed "Rei once told me how smart he can be when he's serious" he took Tyson's pictures and put them aside "I'll have to watch out for him"

When Bryan looked back at the loads of pictures, his eyes fell on Kai's "no! he sounded depressed. I don't think he'll take more pressure from me. I'll leave him for later" he exhaled a cloud of smoke "that leaves me with Tyson…" he grabbed a picture of a red headed teen "…and Tala" he remembered

_"Rei! I suggest that you and Bryan say goodbye since Kevan is going to be here soon."_

There was something in his eyes when he said those words.

"Tala!" his eyes narrowed "what do you hide behind your blue eyes?" he put out his cigarette "whatever it is, I am going to find it. And you…" he held a picture of Kevan and another of Boris "I know there's something creepy about you. and I'm going to know what it is "

888888888

Tala opened his eyes lazily as he heard a voice calling "wake up brats" he frowned as Kevan came in waking them with a whip in his hand

"'M up sir Kevan. I'll wake the others" Kevan nodded and left. He turned to Kai to find that he was already awake "hey" he smiled to him "sleep well?"

Kai nodded and got up to get dressed "Tala! Wake up max and Tyson and I'll make breakfast. We need to start training"

"sure thing" Tala nodded and left to wake Tyson and max.

"oi! Wake up Tyson! You don't want sir Kevan to jump on your stomach, do you?" Tala said

"Ummm..K Tal. One min" Tyson said then buried himself deeper in the pillow making Tala frown. He opened his mouth and was about to shout, but just as quickly he closed his mouth, and Tyson sat up when they both heard

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRAT?" they both ran to find Rei standing in front of Kevan

"I'm preparing breakfast. We all need energy to practice" he replayed with shocked voice.

"and who gave you the permission to do that?"

"I did!" came Kai's voice

Rei bite his lips "he actually didn't. I just told him that I'll make breakfast and he said ok " he said .which caused Kai's eyes to widen.

Kevan glared at Rei "is that so?"

" even if what Rei said was true. I don't see anything wrong in it" Kai said looking at his uncle's eyes "uncle Kevan we were jus-" he was interrupted with a slap

"don't you ever call me uncle again. I am not your uncle"

Tala's eyes widened 'no!' he thought 'he's going to tell him' he looked at Kevan "sir Kevan-"

"go to practice" he looked at Kai "I have something to say to my…" he scoffed "…nephew"

Tala looked at Kai for a second, but nodded and left with the other boys

"Kai" Kevan said "just who the hell do you think you are?"

"uncle Kevan I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "I am NOT your uncle. You're not even related to me."

"what? What do you mean? I am not related to you"

"Boris was never married in the first place. So you can't be his son. Your name is not Kai Boris Balcov" he looked at the boy in disgust.

"then… who am I?" he asked desperately as he clutched Kevan's shirt "who am I?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he pushed Kai to the floor. And then took a deep breath "Boris took you in when you were only two years old. Your father was a playful fucker who played with a whore who's supposed to be your mother. That's why they got rid of you. because you were nothing but a mistake"

There were tears in Kai's eyes as he shook his head unbelievingly "YOUR LIYING" he stood and grabbed the end of Boris's shirt "you're lying! YOU'RE A LIER!"

"SHUT UP" he backhanded Kai "you must respect me. I didn't take you in and feed you to insult me"

"food? What food? Since the day my father died and I got nothing but hunger and pain" Kai shouted "and now you're lying about my family! Stop it! STOP IIIIIT-AH!" he was pulled by his hair

"I tried to be patient with you, but I get disrespect in return. It's time to teach you some MANNERS" he threw him to the floor and grabbed his whip

"THE LAST TIME-" hit "I WAS EASY" kick "BUT NOW-" whip "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL PAIN IS"

A rain of kicks, hits and whip slashes fell on Kai who curled up to himself and cried in pain

"YOU-" hit "WILL LEARN-" smack "TO RESPECT AND OBEY ME!"whip

888888888

Tala, Rei, Max and Tyson were in the training tent. Max and Rei were crying while Tyson was trying to comfort them. He looked at Tala for help, but found the teen's blue eyes empty. It was as if Tala himself needed help. They all snapped out of it when Kevan came in

"no breaks today!" he walked away, but stopped when he reached the door "and somebody clean the kitchen"

Tyson nodded and was about to move, but something caught his hand. He looked to see that it was Tala

"I'll go." He said "I know how to talk to Kai and make him feel better"

Tyson nodded "try your best. He's been through a LOT lately " Tala nodded then left

"Kai?" he called, then gasped at the sight of the teen

Kai was lying on the floor like a ragged doll

"KAI!" he ran towards him "oh my god. Kai!" he sat and took Kai's ragged form gently between his arms. His eyes watered when he saw the state Kai was in.

Torn clothes, bloodied body, his back was covered with whip lashes and bruises.. His eyes were closed as if he was a sleep and he was breathing hardly

"Kai?"He called gently "do you hear me?"

Kai opened his eyes "T- Tala?"

Tala nodded "it's me"

"Tala is it true? I- is it true that Boris is not my father? And that My mother was a whore? Am I nothing but a mistake?"

Tala looked at the floor "Kai! all I know is that you're the adopted son of Sir Boris. About your mother, I know nothing about her." He then looked at Kai "but I know that you're not a mistake. You're a great talented boy who was destined to be here" he hugged Kai "everything will turn out ok"

8888888888

3:32 pm.

Miguel was in his master's lemo. Wearing his uniform with black sun glasses on his eyes. He looked out the window

**Flash Back:**

"Vincent" Voltaire said "since you're the one who saw him, and you met him as you said. I want you to bring my grandson to me. I want him back before night fall "

Miguel nodded "yes sir. But what if the circus's manager refused to give me the boy?"

Voltaire gave him a paper "take this with you. This proofs that you work for me. And take the limousine".

Miguel nodded "I will sir. I will not come back without Kai"

"I trust you to come back with him"

**End of Flash Back **

The lemo stopped in front of the circus entrance and Miguel stepped out

"Wait here. I won't take long" he said to the driver who nodded. Then, he got inside and saw a blond boy

"excuse me. You're Max. right?" he said

"umm… yeah! I don't think the manager will be happy if he saw you here. So you better leave before something bad happens"

"I will leave immediately after I have Kai with me" he said

Max looked at him with confused eyes "who are you?" he asked

He took of his sunglasses "I'm Miguel. A servant from Voltaire Hiwatari's house, Kai's grandfather"

Max's eyes widened "Voltaire's Kai's _WHAT_?"

88888888

Well, that was a new chapter. Hope you like it X3

By the way. A picture of Tyson, Kai, Tala and Max in their circus outfit in my DA account. You'll find a link in my profile. XD and you know what? I'M ENGAGED XDD which means less time for writing Xp kidding. I'll try to update if you reviewed. K?


	7. painful goodbye

Hey guys! I know I'm soooo late. To say the truth I didn't want to update, but my friend Sonata Hirano asked me to and I couldn't say no. I owe her a lot.

Oh well.. I wanted to finish my story Promises of Lies before I update anything. Then I start updating the others. I don't want to submit any new stories before I finish them.. I don't want to deal with a lot of stories… I noticed that it's been a year since I last updated this, so I guess I owe you an apology..

Anyway… thanks to these kind guys who I respect so much:

**Beywriter**, I think he can rescue Kai ^^ Kevan's end will be painful, don't worry

**Rapunzelle**, Kai will have a better life.. I think. ^^ thanks! Hope you like this one too

**Blaze Queenie**, ^^ I need Kevan.. I wouldn't mind letting you kill him if I didn't need him

**chrono-contract**, you'll find in later chapters why did he introduce himself as Miguel

**BurningWhiteTwilight**, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you read and love this too

**Elemental Gypsy**, Kevan will pay for what he did, but later.. and thank you ^^

**Destiny Kitty**, yes, Kevan is a bastard. But Kai is strong.. I don't think Voltaire will care that much

**and Mashy-Gaara4life** thank you ^^

…………….

**SHORT SUMMARY FOR WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE:** Miguel was send to Voltaire to spy working as a servant. He goes through Voltaire's office and search for stuff till he finds a hospital paper and he takes it. he visits with Cloud a circus and see a boy who just look like the boy in the picture and informs Voltaire that his grandson is alive.

Voltaire, who killed Boris and asked Kevan to kill Kai threatened Kevan after he knew that Kai is still alive, while Kevan was treating the boys in the circus in a very bad way, he told Kai that he's not his real family. the boys are sticking to each others, but it's a little hard with Rei meeting Bryan who seems that he wants something from Rei… then Miguel came to take Kai to the Hiwatari Mansion according to Voltaire's orders

8888888888888888888

Kai sighed as he sat in the lemo. He was nervous and tired, not to mention scared. He was forced to leave his friends to go to a mansion that he didn't know anything about.

That guy Miguel said that he is actually the grandson of the very rich man Hiwatari. He didn't know wither to be happy or sad. But he wished if he had more time to say goodbye to his friends. They are his family after all. He looked at Miguel who smiled at him

"don't worry, you'll be back to the mansion and you'll be fixed. You'll be as good as new"

Kai looked at the window without answering as he remembered how fast all this happened

**FLASH BACK**

Tala was helping him again with his injury when Max came in with freaked look

"Kai! you won't believe it!"

"easy max! he already went through a lot" Tala said hugging Kai gently then looked at the other guy with Max "and you are?"

"Miguel?" Kai said before Miguel could say anything "w-what are you doing here?"

"what happened to you?" Miguel asked with a worried tone then approached Kai to help him

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Miguel looked behind to see Kevan with Tyson and Rei behind him looking at him with curious looks

"you're that fan? What the fuck are you doing here"

"I'm not here as a fan Mr. Balcov. I'm here because Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari ordered me to bring his grandson back"

"Hiwatari?" Rei mumbled

"Kai's his grandson?" Tala said. his face held shocked expressions. He looked at Kai who seemed in another world. He was looking at Miguel as if he grew another head

"how do I know you're saying the truth?" Kevan asked

"read this sir" Miguel handed the paper to him. After Kevan read it

"it seems you're not lying." He looked at Kai "boy! Get your stuff ready. You're going home"

Kai was still silent with wide shocked eyes. He still didn't understand what on earth was going on

"I'll do that" Tala said "he can't move"

"no need" Miguel answered and gently picked Kai pride style causing Kai to gasp softly "he'll have his stuff there. We just need him there" he carried Kai to the car.

Kai.. who was still shocked and couldn't think, missed the chance to say goodbye to his friends.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"You look nervous" Miguel said smiling at Kai who looked at him with worried eyes and nodded "don't worry. Things will be ok. And I'll make sure to find a chance to let you see them every now and then"

Miguel felt sorry for the boy. He must be feeling really worried. Or maybe scared. Someone's whole life changed in a couple of minutes. It sure is hard.

They finally arrived and he carried Kai to a very big room making Kai gasp "this'll be your room" Miguel said smiling "I'm afraid Voltaire-sama is very busy at the moment, he can't see you now"

Kai nodded "thank you Miguel"

Miguel eyes widened 'oh shit. I presented myself first as Miguel, but here I'm Vincent' he looked at Kai "no problem. I'll bring someone to help you with your injury. And please, call me Vincent"

Kai nodded failing to hide the confused look on his face

888888888888888

Rei hugged his tiger "they just took him without even giving as a chance to say goodbye. I already miss him Drigger" the tiger licked his face and Rei sighed

"Rei!" Tyson called

"what?"

Tyson closed his eyes for a while then sighed "go to him. You need to be in his arms"

"but Kevan-"

"I and Tyson will cover to you" Tala said "go to your love _kitty_" he smiled gently and Rei nodded

"thank you" he left running

"I envy him. He has someone to live for" Tyson said looking down

"don't we all?" Tala said and Tyson looked at him with confused eyes "don't worry Ty. You'll soon understand" Tyson just shrugged and left

He looked at the red parrot "missing your master Dranzer?" Tala said patting its head "me too!" he sighed "I loved him… I still do" he let Dranzer climb to his shoulder "come on.. it's time to feed you little one"

88888888888888888

Bryan quickly hide the files and the pictures in the drawer before he brushes his hair and opens the door. Whoever was at the door didn't pick the right time to visit.

Once he opened the door he found a tearful Rei looking at him

"Rei? What happened?" when Rei didn't answer and just looked down, Bryan gently grabbed Rei's shoulder and dragged him inside "come in Rei."

Rei followed silently and wiped the tears. After he sat down he looked at Bryan. His eyes asking for help

"what's wrong Rei? You sound sad"

Rei just looked at him with hurt expression, Bryan couldn't take it he took Rei in his arms and held him as he cried.

Bryan ran his hand through Rei's hair "do you feel better?"

Rei nodded "thank you"

"now" Bryan started "what happened?"

Rei took deep breath to calm himself and closed his eyes for a moment grateful that Bryan was being patient with him. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Bryan

"everything is so weird. Since the day master Boris died and we've been living in hell.. no enough food, extra hours of training. And even Kai got whipped more than once." He took another deep breath and exhaled "today, a blond guy came. He wanted to take Kai with him. Said that his family was waiting for him"

"but.. isn't Boris Kai's father? What do you mean family?"

"well apparently Kai was kinda lost or something when he was a child and master Boris took him as his son. But his real name is Kai Hiwatari"

Bryan eyes narrowed 'another puzzle' "Hiwatari?"

"yes! The blond guy said that Voltaire Hiwatari is Kai's grandfather… I AM happy for him, but I'm sad. At least they should've given us the chance to say goodbye. " Bryan nodded and Rei continued "you know, as much as I'm happy for him, I envy him. He found his family"

Bryan ran his against Rei's soft cheek "I can be your family if you want"

Rei smiled "thank you Bryan"

"Rei! Did Kevan or Boris knew Hiwatari?"

Rei shook his head "I don't know. I thought that he was master Boris's son, but everything seemed to be a lie"

Bryan nodded "ok.. you need rest. You're staying the night here. Ok?" Rei didn't think, he just nodded "are you hungry?" when Rei shook his head Bryan led him to the bedroom "you need rest. Goodnight"

Rei caught Bryan's arm "please stay"

Bryan nodded and lied down taking Rei between his arms. He smirked 'this is fun. There's a bigger fish to get caught' he closed his eyes and tried to sleep 'I just need to find out'

888888888888

Kai just finished bathing and wearing his clothes then heard someone knocking on the door "come in!"

"Voltaire-sama wishes to see you at Dinner, Kai-sama" Miguel said smiling and Kai nodded

"please call me Kai."

Miguel nodded and led Kai to the dining room "Kai-sama is here. Voltaire-sama"

"let me see your face boy" Voltaire said and his eyes widened. Just like his father. The same face. "have a seat boy" Kai nodded and sat down.

"I heard you worked in a circus"

Kai nodded not daring to say anything

"well.. tomorrow I will ask someone to give you a tour to the house then I'll tell you about the history of the family" again Kai nodded "ok then, finish your food"

The rest of the dinner was quiet.

Miguel served them as they ate, then as usual, Voltaire went to his office.

"can you lead me back to my room? I think I lost my way" Kai said politely and Miguel nodded

"sure."

Just when they reached Kai's room, Kai laid on the bed

"are you sure you want to sleep? There are lots of things you can do"

"like what?"

Miguel smiled "there's a swimming pool there. And the garden is so beautiful."

"I would go and see. But I'm really tired and my wounds hurt a little" Kai said and Miguel frowned

"can I help with something?"

Kai laughed "you know they are already treated, what can you do? Read me a bedtime story?"

Miguel smiled "that's a good idea" ignoring the confused look, Miguel grabbed a chair and sat "ok… once upon a time there was a girl called Scheherazade. She was so beautiful. But the bad king Shahryar wanted her to be his wife… "

After a short while, Kai fell asleep and Miguel left the room. He went to his room and remembered something.. the paper that he found when he went to Voltaire's office. He unfolded it and read it.. his eyes widened when he saw what's written

"no way!" he whispered "that's cruel.. it's heartless"

"Vincent keep it down, I have to wake up early" said one of the servants that was sharing his room.

Miguel cursed inside himself 'I have already something. but I have to find more and I NEED to find I way to use it and drag his ass to jail'

'Expired medicines, unsuitable medical machines, stealing human body parts…. All that in ONE hospital!!!!!!'

Miguel swore that he'll take revenge for the victims of this hospital.

* * *

That's it everyone, thank you very much for reading the chapter. Hope you liked it.. please tell me what do you think. If you have any point, I'm willing to listen

Flames are welcomed too…

Take care of yourselves ^^

Sindi Hatoyama

the Light Shadow


End file.
